Romance Project
by Skarrow
Summary: Yukari and Junpei are chosen to write the script together for their play! Of course, this is just the teacher's final attempt to have them "Make Up." Watch something more than frindship bloom! Curious? then please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

A/N: I haven't seen any story for this pairing yet, so I decided to do one.

**SCENE 1: JUNPEI AND YUKARI WORK HARD TOGETHER**

"Please? Please? Please??" Junpei begged, down on his knees before the brunette. The said girl rolled her eyes. "No! That's cheating! And totally wrong!" "C'mon, Yuka-tan! It's not like I ask you all the time!" Junpei whined. Yukari rose from her seat, a dangerous, killer gleam in her eyes. "Junpei… I'm warning you!"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"PLEEAASSEE??"

"I said it before and I'll say it again- I'M NOT LETTING YOU COPY FROM MY NOTEBOOK!!"

"Aww, don't be that way!" Junpei started to fake tears. Yukari rubbed her head with her thumb and forefinger, like she had a headache. And she probably does.

"Junpei, it's just that you're so obnoxious and annoying, and you don't even try to study at all."

"I'm not immature!" he denied defiantly.

"Look," she began in a controlled voice. "Whenever I say yes to one of your shenanigans, you act like a little kid. If I walk out in the middle of it, you act like a spoiled brat. And, to begin with, if I said no in the first place, you… switch to some sort of infant mode, which is exactly why it's _not_ ok to have you as a dorm mate, a classmate, etc."

After that explanation, she glanced at Junpei, hoping at least _some_ sense has reached his MMORPG infested brain.

Vain hopes. "PLEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEE??"

**SCENE 2: YUKARI GETS MAD AT JUNPEI (AGAIN)**

I watched him as he flirted with some random girl just outside our classroom. Unfortunately, simply watching him being immature made me mad. Can't he grow up? Does he think life is some sort of game?

He's annoying.

Irresponsible.

Stupid.

And completely unreadable sometimes.

You never know what he's thinking.

He doesn't even try to get a C in his tests, the slacker.

At that very moment, the girl slapped him and stalked off. The action and Junpei's dazed expression made it hard for me to stifle a giggle. The idiot. I glanced at the girl he was coming on to a few seconds ago. She had red hair.

In fact… all the girls he flirted with lately had red hair… just like Chidori…

I wonder why I didn't notice that before? Didn't he get over her death already?

"Uh, hello? Earth to Yuka-tan?" Junpei was waving his hand in front of my face. I glared at him, partly out of habit, and partly because I was disgusted about myself for having deep thoughts about him. "What? And don't call me Yuka-tan!" He put up his hands in defense. "Let's do our project at the library today." I stared at him, completely unsure if I heard him correctly. He noticed the look I was giving him and shrugged. "Well, I thought it would be a nice change…I really don't want to fail… and I have a lot of checking out to do." "Oh, ok," I replied, totally surprised by this relatively mature side of him. What did he need to check out?

But, mature wasn't exactly the right word after all…

"Check out the chick at the reference desk," I heard one of his buddies whisper to him. "Whoa, total hotness," Junpei marveled, then said, "But check out the girl next to her…

I gave an annoyed sigh.

But why was I smiling at his idiotic ways?

"If you ask me, though, I think my study partner is the hottest," I heard Junpei say. I looked at him. He grinned at me. I felt my face flush. Why? Lot's of guys have been making compliments about how hot I was, but not the way Junpei did.

He's a total lamebrain, but…

**SCENE 3: YUKARI LIKES JUNPEI**

The next day, Junpei and Yukari were at the library again. But not like yesterday.

This time, they really _were _doing their project together.

Junpei was actually serious about it.

And Yukari couldn't help but steal glances at him as he focused his undivided attention to a book he was holding.

"Yuka-tan, what about this?" he asked a little later, and scooted his chair so he was closer to her. As Yukari leafed through the book Junpei had found, she couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other.

She realized only last night what her heart was trying to tell her.

She was falling for him.

Of all people, she was falling for Junpei. She didn't feel anything for their leader, Minato, she didn't blush when Akihiko talked to her or looked her way.

She didn't feel that way for any other guy at school.

Except for Junpei. Without even meaning to, he had stolen her heart.

**SCENE 4: JUNPEI LIKES YUKARI (MAYBE)**

"Junpei," Yukari began hesitantly. The said teen looked up from his paper. He was already halfway done with the romance story he had in mind. "Yeah?"

Yukari looked down at her lap. "I… want to ask you something."

"What then, Yuka-tan?"

"Well… have you really gotten over Chidori's death?"

"Of course. What'd you think?"

Yukari scratched her head. "Oh, that's not what I meant…"

After a brief, awkward silence, Yukari suddenly blurted out,

"Junpei… I… I really, _really _like you and-"

"So let's go out, then," Junpei said. Yukari looked up with surprise.

"Wha?"

"You like me, right? So go out with me," Junpei said as if it was completely normal.

"Wait. Do you… feel the same way?"

"I guess…"

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?"

**SCENE 5: DO THEY END UP TOGETHER?**

"Junpei… you don't need to say that if you don't want to hurt my feelings," Yukari told him, already feeling crushed. She abruptly got up from her chair and turned to leave.

"Yuka-tan! Wait!" Junpei cried, not bothering to lower his voice even though they were at a library.

He dogged her through the hallways, out the school, and all the way to Naganaki Shrine. There, he finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. It was already late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to set.

"What?" Yukari asked him, struggling to keep her voice controlled- and failing.

"Yuka-tan, let me explain-"

"I don't need any explanation!" Yukari shouted, scaring off some birds in a tree over head. "And when are you going to stop calling me Yuka-tan?! I have a name!"

"Yukari."

The said brunette stopped screaming when he said her name, surprised he said it at all.

"Yukari… I think you know that I've been trying to find a girl like Chidori somewhere. But it's not like you're like her, either. Except…" Junpei paused, searching for the right words. "You like me, too. The way she did. Now, lemme ask you- you wanna be with me forever, right?"

"…Yes," Yukari mumbled.

"And you'd do anything to be with me, right?"

"Yes!" Yukari replied, a little louder.

"So I'll tell you."

Junpei took a deep breath. "You're brassy, optionated, and you've always challenged every single thing I did or said all these years I've known you. And not to mention scared of ghosts."

Yukari immediately broke her hand away from his grasp and walked off. Junpei just ran after her and caught her hand again. "Listen to me, dammit!"

Yukari sighed. "Alright."

"But… you're the only girl who even bothers to talk to me at all," Junpei continued. "Did you know I had a crush on you last year?" Yukari's jaw slacked. She didn't know.

"This year… I don't like you," Junpei said, tightening his grip on her arm just in case she tried to run again. "Chidori taught me a lesson. I won't make another mistake."

He stared into her eyes. "I don't like you, Yukari. I _love_ you… And I… I want to be with you… forever…"

**SCENE 6: WHAT HAPPENED NEXT**

Junpei and Yukari came back to the dorm together that night. Everyone looked up at them. They saw them holding hands. They all understood.

There were no need for words.

It was never announced, or made official.

Junpei and Yukari… were just together.

And that's all that mattered to them.


End file.
